


Dia de los Muertos

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Raf dressed up like a skeleton the day after Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it's July.

Dia de Muertos

x

x

x

"Uh... Raf... Halloween was yesterday." Jack said as soon as the younger boy stepped out of Bumblebee.

"Woah nice war paint! I didn't know you did goth Raf!"

Rafael sighed as he pulled his backpack and a box out of Bee's back seat. "I'm not goth Miko." he said feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment as he realized that all of the bots present- Bee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead- and Miko were starring at him. It would be probably the only moment he was glad to be coated in this much face paint...

"All of that makeup isn't good for your skin." Ratchet commented as he shook his helm.

"Then... what's with the face paint and the black clothes? Are ya going to a Black Veil Brides concert?"

Rafael, the normal cheerful boy was basically dressed in his complete and total opposite, from the black shirt and jeans, his red glasses stood out against his face which was painted to look like a skull. He set a glare at Miko which honestly creeped her out.

"Miko I had no say in whether I had to wear this or not. And as much as I hate this stuff I'm not risking my mama's wrath in washing it off." the boy said as he pulled out a box.

"So do we get an explanation or what?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's for Dia de los Muertos. It's a three day session for remembrance and honoring the dead. Today's All Saint's day, the day for honoring the adults that have passed on. You have no Idea how hard it was to get my mom to let me come out here today. It's one of the few days a year she's actually watching all of us like a hawk. I have to be home before dusk so that we can go finish building another altar at the cemetery."

Jack raised a brow. "If it was so difficult then why did you bother come out here then?"

Raf opened the box he had with him and held it out. Everyone leaned over to see that inside It was filled to the brim with marigolds. "I wanted to decorate Cliffjumper's memorial for you guys. I may not have known him, but I know how important he was to all of you." Raf said before looking up at Bumblebee. "Come on Bee. Let's go up top."

Ratchet watched as the two youngster's made their way up to the roof via the elevator, a small smile on his faceplates. The fact that the boy thought to interrupt his own celebration to honor one of them was enough to warm his spark. _Wait until Arcee find out about this..._


End file.
